


People Know Me

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reminds him of somebody else he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Know Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meredith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541447) by [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela). 



> Spoilers up to episode _3:8 - McKay And Mrs Miller._

John can't help but stare at the woman who climbs out of the machine. When McKay had sent him down here to keep an eye on things while he went to lunch (and by "things," John is pretty sure he means Zelenka), he had been sure nothing was going to happen - must have been sure, to pass on the job to anyone less qualified than he (read: everyone).

He had been wrong. John reminds himself to make a mental note. Better yet, a physical one.

She's pretty, he thinks; curly brown hair that reminds him a little of McKay's sister.

"Hi," he says finally, because he's pretty sure he's supposed to say something here. "I'm John."

"Meredith," the woman says, not quite smiling. John's own smile slips from his face.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned, and he makes an effort to smile again.

"It's nothing," he says, waving it away. "It's just ... I know someone called Meredith, is all. Well, sort of."

She looks interested at this, and now John's smile is genuine again.

"Is she pretty?" Meredith asks, and John has to make an effort not to choke on his next breath.

"Not as pretty as you," he manages finally. She looks pleased, in a vaguely condescending way; like she couldn't possibly expect too much of him, but it's nice that he made an effort. That, too, reminds him of McKay, and he pushes the thought away.

"So," he says, trying to clear his head. "Can I take you to lunch?"


End file.
